Made Up Stories
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: A prequel to 'Self Conclusion'. What happened with Shikamaru before he met Temari. ShikaTem


Okay, welcome to my prequel to "**_Self-Conclusion_**". This story was inspired by the song, "_Made Up Stories_" by Go:Audio.  
Let me know what you think. Oh, and thanks to gloryx, Player Zero, and Total Disarray for the multiple reviews of my multi-chapter story, "**_Temari and 1cc_**". It is so great to know people want to read what I write. lol.

**Made Up Stories**

* * *

Ino came home to a dark house. Her and Shikamaru had been going out for about two and a half years. They had moved in together about six months ago. She made her way through the dark house, until she reached their room. She opened the door, and saw a figure under the covers with just a single brown ponytail sticking out. She clicked on the light.  
"Shikamaru, wake up. It's only seven p.m.! You shouldn't be sleeping yet." Ino had a slight smile on her face until he pulled back the blanket. He looked like hell. His eyes were dark, as if he hadn't slept in days. His hair was sticking out on all sides. "Shika, what happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Please leave me alone, Ino. I don't want to deal with this right now. Oh, and turn off the light and shut the door too. I'm going back to sleep."

"What the Hell, Shika? I leave and go spend the night at Sakura's and come back to you acting like this?!"

He was glaring at her. "Don't come here and pretend to tell me about your night. I'm not in the mood for your made up stories."

Ino was shocked. "Wh-what do you mean, Shikamaru?"

"I was there, Ino. You just didn't see me. You were way too busy to notice anything."

She was speechless as he continued.

"After you left, I realized that you had left your coat. It was cold out, and I didn't want you to freeze to death. Even as troublesome as it was, I grabbed your coat and headed out. I was determined to find you. I wish I hadn't.  
So I tracked you down to _**his**_ house. There was only a light on upstairs, so I jumped up to the roof."

Ino felt guilt wracking through her body. "How much did you see?"

"Well let's see. You and my best friend, on his bed kissing. Your shirt was off. You were both getting more than '_friendly_'."

"It didn't mean anything!"

"Ino, I'm not stupid. I could tell you meant it." He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. The images of him and her were permanently engraved into his memory. "I had to leave after I saw that, because I was afraid of what I'd do to you."

"...You're right, Shikamaru." She was staring at the floor, too guilt-ridden to stare at him.

He sat up and got a small black box off of the nightstand, next to the bed. Ino suddenly couldn't take her eyes off of the box.

"You know what the saddest thing is?"

He paused, and then opened the box. She still couldn't see what was inside. She had a pretty good idea though.

"I trusted you, endlessly."

Shikamaru felt his blood boiling with rage as he threw the box with all of his might. It sailed past her head and down the hallway. They could both hear the ring clatter against the hardwood floor. Ino flinched at the sound of the impact.  
She was shaking, she felt terrible. She had cheated on him though. It was her choice. To top it all off, it had to be Chouji, his best friend, that she had done it with. She was glad he hadn't stuck around to see how far they had gone. It didn't matter though. He already assumed what had happened. He was a genius after all.

"How long, Ino?"

She mumbled the answer.

"What?"

"I said three months!" Ino yelled, and then quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Figures. Go and play your games with him. Act innocent for him. I'm leaving. Do whatever the hell you want."

He brushed past her, and she could practically feel the seething hatred coming from him. Ino fell down on the bed crying as soon as she heard the slamming of the front door.

Shikamaru wandered around aimlessly for two or three hours, he wasn't really keeping track. He found himself at the edge of a massive cliff. He could see the entirety of Konoha from here. He was hurting. The two people he trusted the most, he couldn't trust anymore. The thought of suicide had never really occured before, but as he was looking over the cliff, he wanted nothing more than to jump. To be free of this World. Like a cloud, just floating through the sky, even if it would only be for a brief moment. For about half an hour he was seriously debating it. Shikamaru finally decided that it just wasn't worth it.

"There are bound to be brighter days ahead. I just gotta wait for them."

So he just sat there. Feet dangling over the edge of the cliff, looking up at the stars.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Shikamaru turned and felt his breath catch in his throat. He could see a girl walking up. She was around his age, he surmised. Maybe a little older. Her hair was sticking up in four blond ponytails. This was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She looked like it was just natural beauty, not like Ino who had to put makeup on for hours on end. She walked right to the edge of the cliff and didn't even notice him. She looked like she had been crying recently.

Shikamaru stood up in front of her, and held his arms out, as if to block her.

_'This should be interesting.'_


End file.
